


Two Mild Acts of Violence and Two Lessons on Love

by thiccestbruha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, it gets a lil angsty at the last part but pls stick with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccestbruha/pseuds/thiccestbruha
Summary: Claude gives some dating advice. Shenanigans ensue. All of this is set post-time skip.
Relationships: Cyril & Lysithea von Ordelia, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, a lil bit of claude x f!byleth because no one can stop me apparently
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. A Quick Dip in the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude gives dating advice. Shenanigans ensue.

Claude sputtered and coughed up water as he heaved himself out of the fishing pond and onto the pier. Claude was no stranger to retaliation for his silver-tongued jokes, but it had been a while since he had been...caught off guard like this.

"Claude?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts as he laid on the pier trying to catch his breath. He brushed his sopping wet hair out of his eyes and was greeted by the concerned face of his professor standing over him.

"Hey, Teach. Back from your supply run?" He asked casually as he sat up and removed one of his boots, shaking pond water out of it. "Did you stop by the Eastern merchant's stall? Southern Fruit Blend is fine, but I'm really craving that one tea I like for our meeting tomorrow."

"Well, you already seem plenty hydrated enough," Byleth remarked pointedly as Claude began to wringing water from his cape. "But yes, I bought some Almyran Pine Needles. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Claude responded, waving a hand airily. "I thought I'd take advantage of this beautiful weather we're having by taking a quick dip in the pond."

Byleth put down her armful of shopping packages onto the pier. "In your full uniform? Interesting choice for a bathing outfit," Byleth quipped as she removed her jacket and offered it to Claude to dry himself off. He accepted it with a nod of appreciation. "You at least owe me an explanation for ruining my plans for this afternoon," Byleth continued. "I was hoping to do some fishing, but it appears that you've scared them all away with your spontaneous swimming outing."

"You're being more talkative than usual, Professor." Claude mused as he used Byleth's jacket to dry his face. "I would have asked someone to push me into the fishing pond sooner if it meant I could get more than a sentence at a time out of you."

"Oh? And who had the pleasure of doing so?" Byleth asked as she sat down beside Claude on the pier, settling in for what was sure to be an interesting story.

"Teach, you wound me," Claude said in a mock offended tone as he clutched his heart dramatically. "But anyway, it was Cyril."

"Cyril?" Byleth's eyebrows raised in surprise. She knew that he could be hot-headed at times, but never to the point of physical altercations like Caspar. "What happened?"

"Well Teach, it seems that our young stable hand can be prone to fits of passion. He asked me to give him some dating advice," Claude said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"The only thing that's more surprising than Cyril asking for dating advice is the fact that he'd go to you for some," Byleth deadpanned.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have no problem winning the affections of fair maidens. But that one girl from the Black Eagle house doesn't count, she clearly has a thing against nobles, " Claude interjected quickly as Byleth opened her mouth to remind him of his unfortunate run-in with Dorothea in the dining hall last week.

"I've kind of like a big brother to Cyril since we recruited him. So I was pretty happy when he came to me for help." Byleth smiled slightly as Claude's tone warmed with affection as he talked about Cyril. Now that he mentioned it, she did notice that the two men spent a significant amount of time with each other on and off the battlefield. She knew that Cyril could be a little difficult to get along with at first and didn't seem to have many close friends, so it pleased her to know that they got along well.

"That's sweet of you, Claude. I'm sure Cyril just got flustered and didn't know how to react. What did you tell him?" Byleth inquired, wanting to hear about what must have been a heartwarming exchange between the two of them.

Claude clapped his hands together and turned to Byleth, excited to regale her with the events that transpired earlier. "I'm glad you get me, Teach! Cyril totally overreacted. The poor guy looked like he was gonna combust soon if I didn't lighten the mood a little. So I told him a stupid joke that Sylvain told me. Since he joined our house a while back I've been wanting to get to know the guy better. You know, as a good house leader should," Claude said with a wink as Byleth sighed inwardly. She would definitely have her hands full and then some if the likes of Sylvain and Claude became close friends.

"So Sylvain and I had lunch a couple of days ago, and he said this stupid thing about women. I don't think it's true, but it was so idiotic that it managed to get a laugh out of me" Claude continued. "So I told Cyril what Sylvain said. Women are like horses, because all a woman really needs is..."

A few moments later, a loud splash broke the stillness of the pond's surface for the second time that day as Byleth shoved Claude into the pond. A murderous aura surrounded her as she gathered her things and briskly stomped away to find Sylvain. It appeared that someone urgently needed a "little chat" about respecting women.

Claude broke the surface of the water, flailing and gasping. "Hey, what was that for?!" He called after Byleth as he spat out water. "I didn't even get to tell you who Cyril likes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all tell that GD was the first route i played? fear the deer
> 
> feral-pillsbury-doughboy.tumblr.com | twitter: @meepabeepy


	2. Over the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda gives some dating advice. Shenanigans ensue. Byleth is tired.

Hilda watched with mild amusement as Lysithea's face turned from paler than her white hair to beet red in less than a fraction of a second.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WITH MY HANDS AND TONGUE AT THE SAME TIME?!" Lysithea shrieked. Her hands fisted in Hilda's bedsheets as she pulled them up to her chest, as if the luxurious cotton sheets could physically shield her from the words Hilda just spoke.

"I mean realistically I would only do that on a fourth or fifth date. And that's only if things are going really well," Hilda quickly said to placate Lysithea. If the younger girl got anymore riled up, Hilda feared that Lysithea would rip her sheets into ribbons. "Maybe in your case you should...uh...wait until you're married."

"Oh Goddess," Lysithea groaned as she curled up into a ball under Hilda's bedsheets. All of the romantic advice Hilda gave her buzzed around in her head like angry wasps. Lysithea was on board with the first date ideas and maybe a few of the flirting tips, but things took a turn when Hilda started talking about the more…physical aspects of romance.

"Hey, you're the one who asked what was the best way to get a guy's attention," Hilda giggled as she poked the Lysithea sized lump curled under her covers. The lump only groaned in response. Hilda knew Lysithea must have had it bad for someone if she was desperate enough to come to her for dating advice, but she didn't think Lysithea's crush would be this bad.  
And Hilda relished every minute of it.

"Oh, lighten up!" Hilda swatted Lysithea playfully. "I'm sure Cyril already likes you. It's obvious by the way he acts around you. And in the way he talks to you. Someone would have to be blind to miss how bad he has it for you," Hilda said, her tone steadily becoming more soft and sincere. Lysithea sensed the honesty in the older girl's voice and finally poked her head out from under the covers.

"You really think so?" Lysithea whispered.

"Of course," Hilda declared, affectionately brushing aside the bangs that covered Lysithea's eyes.

Hilda smiled reassuringly at her, and Lysithea managed to offer a tiny one back.

Hilda leaned down, still smiling, and whispered: "I'm sure he would be over the moon if you sucked his dick."

* * *

Byleth had just finished "lecturing" Sylvain within an inch of his life when she first heard the screaming. 

Byleth rushed towards the ruckus coming from the dorms, her shoes clacking urgently towards the noise. One of the people screaming definitely had to be Hilda, but the primal, banshee-like screeching that came from the other party sounded unfamiliar.

"What's going on here?" Byleth demanded as she swung open the door to Hilda's room, and was immediately greeted by chaos. 

Both of them were on the floor. Hilda was wrapped in her bedsheets, helpless as Lysithea sat on top of her and wildly pummeled her with a pillow. Lysithea was redder than the Black Eagle's house banner and screaming unintelligibly, while Hilda was cackling so hard that tears streamed down her face.

"Okay, break it up," Byleth called over the cacophony as she made her way into the room. She easily picked up Lysithea off of Hilda and tucked the raging girl under her arm. Byleth knew that becoming a professor meant that she would have to develop certain skills, but physically breaking up fights wasn't a skill she expected to utilize on such a regular basis.

"Are you okay?" Byleth asked as she looked down at Hilda, who was still howling with laughter and rolling on the floor. Hilda flapped one of her hands in a vague gesture that probably meant she was okay. And after all that happened today, that was good enough for Byleth. "We're going on a walk," Byleth announced to the still flailing package that was tucked under her arm. Byleth closed the door with her free hand as they stepped out of the room, the echoes of laughter following them as they walked into the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hilda's moral alignment is just chaotic chaotic and i won't apologize for it
> 
> feral-pillsbury-doughboy.tumblr.com | twitter: @meepabeepy


	3. I'm Rooting for You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea takes a walk with Byleth to clear her mind.

The cool air that came with the setting sun was refreshing and helped reset the mood. Byleth and Lysithea wandered around the cobblestone paths of the academy, wordlessly watching the shadows of the parapets grow longer. Byleth had put down Lysithea some time ago, once she was sure that Lysithea calmed down and wouldn't commit any more acts of mild violence. Now the younger girl seemed despondent and lost in thought, walking with her shoulders slightly slumped.

"You know," Byleth began as she decided to break the silence. "Today was very interesting."

"Was it?" Lysithea murmured, staring at a point far beyond the hedges that stood in front of them.

"Yes. I had to fish Claude out of the pond earlier," Byleth went on, taking a quick sideways glance at Lysithea to make sure that she was listening.

"Oh really?" Lysithea responded absentmindedly, only half-listening to the conversation.

"Yes, I did! It was a hilarious sight to witness. Apparently, Cyril pushed Claude into the pond because Claude gave him some bad dating advice," Byleth mentioned casually.

"Excuse me?" Lysithea asked as she suddenly stopped mid-step.

"Claude looked like a wet dog wearing an ascot," Byleth snickered as she remembered the look on Claude's face as she pushed him into the pond.

"No! I meant...what Cyril...what he asked…" Lysithea trailed off bashfully, trying and failing to hide her eagerness as she twisted the hem of her dress nervously.  
"Oh! Yes, of course," Byleth said as she lightly slapped her forehead, feigning ignorance. "Cyril asked Claude for dating advice and it ended horribly. And judging by the way you assaulted Hilda with her goose down pillow, she must have given you some bad advice too," Byleth said knowingly, looking at Lysithea.

"Y-yes. She did," Lysithea admitted as she looked away and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, her face once again overtaken by a blush.

"Well," Byleth took a step towards Lysithea and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Then I think this means that both of you are sure of your feelings for each other. Have faith and trust your instincts. If you run into something you both don't know how to solve, you'll figure it out. Together. You're both very smart and capable, in ways that I wish I was at your age. I believe that the two of you can grow into something beautiful. All you need is the courage to take the first step. And you already have it in you," Byleth finished with an encouraging smile.

Lysithea sniffled and enveloped Byleth in a tight hug. "That's the first good advice I've heard all day," Lysithea mumbled into the fabric of Byleth's dress. "Thank you. So much."

"Of course," Byleth said warmly as she patted Lysithea's head gently. Byleth was immensely relieved that her guess about their relationship was right, and was secretly grateful for the support Lysithea's hug offered. Her legs felt like jelly and was doing everything she could to not physically show it. "I'm a professor, it's my job to give out good advice. And if you want another lesson on love, don't ever go to Claude or Hilda for romantic advice."

Lysithea snorted and pulled back. A warm confident glow had replaced the nervous blush on Lysithea's face. "Duly noted, Professor. Thank you for everything. I think I'll sleep on it before I do anything rash," Lysithea said as she wiped her eyes and turned to leave for her quarters.

"That sounds like a good idea. Good luck, Lysithea. I'm rooting for the both of you!" Byleth called as she gave two thumbs up of encouragement.

"Thank you, Professor! I'm rooting for you and Claude too!" Lysithea responded as she waved goodbye, and scurried to her room.

Byleth's mouth partially dropped open out of shock and closed again. "Wait, _what?_" Byleth sputtered, finally managing to get a sound out. Heat flooded her face as Lysithea's words sank in. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, she had more than just war to think about.

That night two women were left alone with their thoughts, hearts beating fast and heads dizzy with emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol byleth lowkey is big dumb and is somehow in charge of like 20 children.
> 
> feral-pillsbury-doughboy.tumblr.com | twitter: @meepabeepy


	4. Soft Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lysithea finds a gift.

Lysithea arrived at her room, all of her thoughts ricocheting wildly around her head like multiple miscast spells. A good night's sleep would calm her racing heart and rearrange her thoughts into a sensible order. As Lysithea moved closer and reached for the knob, she heard a crinkle as she stepped on something.

It was a small piece of parchment folded in half, with a small lily on top of it. The paper bore Lysithea's sloppily written name, with a few attempted flourishes that suggested the writer tried to make it look pretty. The writer, who consumed Lysithea's every waking thought for the entire day. For months, if she was being truly honest with herself.

Lysithea's heart pounded in her chest so hard that it echoed in her ears. She willed her shaking hands to function just enough to open the note without tearing it.  
The note contained a simple scrawled message:  
  


_ Come to the library. _

_ \- C _  
  


Lysithea took a deep breath in a useless attempt to slow her thundering heartbeat. 

It looks like sleep wouldn't be able to sort out her problems for her tonight. She closed her eyes and took a moment to replay Byleth's speech in her mind, to steel her nerves. With another deep breath, she was off to the library.

In her haste to get to the library, Lysithea forgot to bring a lamp, or at least a candle as she navigated the labyrinthine corridors of the monastery. Even after pulling countless all-nighters into the small hours of the morning as a student, walking around the monastery at night still scared her in a way that even stepping on the battlefield didn't. The night air blew a chill up her spine as she quickened her stride, trying to convince herself that she wasn't frightened. Lysithea tried to ignore the way that the shadows of trees dragged eerily across the floors and walls, resembling darkened fingers that traced horrors onto each brick. She tried to ignore the way the twisting monastery hallways made each corner a perfect hiding spot for any of her worst nightmares to jump out at her. But Lysithea would walk through any haunted graveyard if it meant that Cyril was on the other side. 

As Lysithea rounded the corner to the hallway that led to the library, she saw soft candlelight emanating from the library. The small glow around the doorway erased any shadows of fear. A sense of security draped over her like a warm blanket, and she was no longer afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight after this it gets,, angsty.....i'm sorry
> 
> feral-pillsbury-doughboy.tumblr.com | twitter: @meepabeepy

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @sveltess for keeping me FED with Cyril/Lysithea content. Thanks for screaming ideas with me and encouraging me to write! I couldn't have written this without you, pal. And, of course, big thank you to the friends in my FE3H discord who were SO supportive and are equally whipped as fuck for this game. 
> 
> Also ~tHIs iS mY FIrsT fIC~ or whatever. I have the emotional stability of a cheese souffle, but honest feedback is appreciated.
> 
> feral-pillsbury-doughboy.tumblr.com | twitter: @meepabeepy


End file.
